Setups
= Information = ---- This has been created with help of other people. Click here to see who. ---- __TOC__ = English = ---- Steps Follow all steps carefully. # Invite the bot to your server. # Create a new role called: Ghosty # Give the role the "Administrator" permissions. # Give the role the "Manage Roles" permissions. # Put the role on top of all roles. # Give the role to the bot. # Execute the command: {prefix}multicolor 10 {rolename} Example for R2: *multicolor 10 Owner Tips Tip 1: Easy mentioning roles. * Type the role like you want to mention it but remove the @ before you send the message. Tip 2: Mentioning the bot role. * You can NOT mention the highest role the bot has. Tip 3: Way to read this message: * Follow every step from the start. (Or step 2 since you most likely already invited the bot.) ---- Click here to return to return to the start. = French= ---- Indications Suivez toutes les étapes soigneusement! # Invitez le robot sur votre serveur. # Créez un nouveau rôle appelé: "Ghosty" # Attribuez au rôle les autorisations "Administrateur". # Attribuez au rôle les autorisations "Gérer les rôles". # Mettez le rôle au-dessus de tous les rôles. # Donnez le rôle au bot. # Exécutez la commande: {prefix}multicolor 10 {rolename} Exemple pour R2: *multicolor 10 Propriétaire Conseils Astuce 1: facile de mentionner les rôles. * Tapez le rôle comme vous voulez le mentionner mais supprimez le @ avant d'envoyer le message. Astuce 2: Mentionner le rôle de bot. * Vous ne pouvez pas mentionner le rôle le plus élevé du bot. Astuce 3: Façon de lire ce message: * Suivez chaque étape depuis le début. (Ou l'étape 2 puisque vous avez probablement déjà invité le bot.) ---- Credits: * hysu#0388 (Correcting almost every sentence.) Click here to return to return to the start. = Polish = ---- Steps Wykonaj wszystkie kroki ostrożnie! # Zaproś bota na swój serwer. # Utwórz nową rolę o nazwie: `Ghosty` # Nadaj rolę uprawnienia `Administrator`. # Nadaj roli uprawnienia `Zarządzaj rolami`. # Umieść rolę na szczycie wszystkich ról. # Podaj rolę bota. # Wykonaj polecenie: {prefix}multicolor 10 {rolename} Przykład dla R2: *multicolor 10 Właściciel Wskazówki * Wskazówka 1: Łatwe wymienianie ról. Wpisz rolę, jak chcesz o tym wspomnieć, ale usuń @ przed wysłaniem wiadomości. Wskazówka 2: Wspomnienie roli bota. * NIE możesz wymienić najwyższej roli, jaką ma bot. Wskazówka 3: Sposób na przeczytanie tej wiadomości: * Śledź każdy krok od samego początku. (Lub krok 2, ponieważ prawdopodobnie już zaprosiłeś bota.) ---- Credits: * the piguła#6880(For correcting grammatical mistakes.) Click here to return to return to the start. = Vietnamese= ---- Các bước Làm 'cẩn thận' ''theo các bước: # Mời bot vào server/clan của mình. # Tạo một role mới tên là: Cho role quyền "Administrator”. # Cho role quyền "Manage Roles". # Đặt role lên đầu. # Cho bot role vừa tạo. # Dùng lệnh: {prefix}multicolor 10 {role cần làm cầu vồng} Ví dụ cho R2: *multicolor 10 Owner Lời khuyên khi dùng bot Lời khuyên 1: Tag role một cách dễ dàng. * Tag role cần làm cầu vồng rồi bỏ dấu @ trước role để đỡ phải copy. Lời khuyên 2: Tag role của bot. * Bạn KHÔNG THỂ tag role cao nhất của bot. Lời khuyên 3: Cách đọc tin nhắn này: * Đọc từ đầu tin nhắn. (Hoặc từ Bước 2 nếu bạn đã mời bot về clan/server.) Credits: * That1GoogleBoi✓ᵛᵉʳᶦᶠᶦᵉᵈ™#4000 (For creating it based on the English version.) bấm vào đây để quay lên đầu = Swedish = ---- Steg Följ alla steg försiktigt! # Bjud in bot till din server. # Skapa en ny roll som heter: "Ghosty" # Ge rollen "Administratör" behörigheter. # Ge rollen "Administrera roller" behörigheter. # Ställ rollen ovanpå alla roller. # Ge rollen till boten. Kör kommandot: {prefix} multicolor 10 {rolename} Exempel på R2: * multicolor 10 Ägare ''Tips'' * Tips 1: Några omnämnande roller. Skriv in rollen som du vill nämna den, men ta bort @ innan du skickar meddelandet. * Tips 2: Att nämna botrollen. Du kan INTE nämna den högsta rollen som boten har. * Tips 3: Sätt att läsa detta meddelande: Följ varje steg från början. (Eller steg 2 eftersom du troligtvis redan bjudit in botten.) ---- Credits: * ParsaHp#2383 ** Checking if I made any grammatical mistakes. Klicka här för att återvända för att återgå till början. = Hindi = ---- ''Steps'' सभी चरणों का पालन करें ध्यान से! # अपने सर्वर पर बॉट को आमंत्रित करें। # 'Ghosty` नामक एक नई भूमिका बनाएं # "प्रशासक" अनुमतियों को भूमिका दें। # भूमिका "भूमिकाएं प्रबंधित करें" अनुमति दें। # सभी भूमिकाओं के शीर्ष पर भूमिका निभाएं। # बॉट को भूमिका दें। # आदेश निष्पादित करें: {prefix} multicolor 10 {rolename} आर 2 के लिए उदाहरण: * बहुआयामी 10 मालिक सुझाव युक्ति 1: आसान उल्लेख भूमिकाएं। उस भूमिका को टाइप करें जैसे आप इसका उल्लेख करना चाहते हैं लेकिन संदेश भेजने से पहले @ को हटा दें। युक्ति 2: बॉट भूमिका का उल्लेख। आप बॉट की उच्चतम भूमिका का उल्लेख नह कर सकत ह। यकत 3: इस सदश क पढन क तरक: शरआत स हर कदम क पलन कर। (य चरण 2 कयक आप सबस पहल ह बट क आमतरत कर चक ह।) ---- Credits: * ~๖ۣۣۜÐΔŘҡ_ժЯÆgེØñ ��©™#7847 (For writing this based on the English version) Click here to return to return to the start. = Hungarian = ---- lépések Kövesse az összes lépést! # Hívja meg a botot a szerverére. # Hozzon létre egy új rang-ot: Ghosty # Adja meg az adminisztrátor jogosultságok a rang-nak. # Adja meg a rangok kezelése jogosultságot a rang-nak. # Tegye fel a rang-ot az összes rang fölé. # Adja meg a rang-ot a botnak. # Végezze el a parancsot: {prefix} multicolor 10 {rolename} Példa: *multicolor 10 Tulajdonos tippek: 1. tipp: Néha könnyebb megemlíteni a rang-ot. Írja be azt a rang-ot, amit meg szeretne említeni, de távolítsa el a @ -ot az üzenet elküldése előtt. 2. tipp: A bot nem említhet iletve nem állíthatja át nálla a nagyobb rangokat. 3. Tipp: Minden lépést követni kell a kezdetektől. (Vagy a 2. lépéstől, mivel valószínűleg már meghívta a botot.) ---- credits * attHD#7268 (Rewriting it based on the English version) Kattincs ide, hogy vissza lépj a kezdéshez. = Arabic = ---- خطؤات أتبع لكل الخطوات بدقة. .اعمل رول جديد يسمة: جوستي. .اعطى الرول ادمناستريتر اذونات. .اعطى الرول "مانج رولز" اذونات -وضع الرول فوق كل الرولزز. اعطى الرول الى البوت نفذ الكماند : {prefix}multicolor 10 (ism al role) مثال على ر2 : *multicolor 10 Owner. نصائح نصيحة 1: اسحل اشار الرولز. اكتب الرول مثل بتاشر عليه بس مسح ال @ قبل لاترسل الرسالة. نصيحة 2: اشار رول البوت. .لا تستطيع اشار اعلى رول لديه البوت .نصيحة 3: طريقة لقراءة هذه الرسالة اتبع لكل خطوه من البداية. (او الخطوه 2 لان انت خلاس انفايتد ال بوت. ---- Credits: * Ashhlee (Creating based on the English sheet) ' اضغط هنا لترجع الى البداية'-> start